Eggbert
Eggbert is the first episode of Season 2 of Degrassi Junior High, and the fourteenth episode overall. It aired on January 4, 1988. Plot Spike is at her support group for pregnant teens. Their counselor, portrayed by Anne Thornley-Brown, assigns them to take care of an egg (Eggbert the Egg) for two weeks as if it was a real baby. Shane tries to talk to Spike, but she doesn't want to. Shane tells Joey and Wheels that he hasn't told his parents about Spike yet. Stephanie is at her locker and is throwing out all of her sexy clothes. She gives some of the clothes to Alexa. Everyone in class sees Spike's egg, and begin to call it Eggbert. Mr. Raditch introduces Simon Dexter, the new kid. He sits next to Stephanie who remembers seeing him on TV. In Ms. Avery's class, she introduces Scooter, an elementary student who accelerated to 7th grade. In the hallway, Shane apologizes to Spike and says he wants to help. She tells him to take care of Eggbert for a week. Shane takes Eggbert to school and everyone makes fun of him. Lucy tells the 8th graders she's having another party. Shane tries to get Spike to take care of Eggbert so he can go to the party, but she says no. Stephanie wants to ask Simon to Lucy's party, but she finds out he's going with Alexa. Everyone is at Lucy's party, but no one's having fun because they can't drink and Lucy doesn't want anything in the house to get broken. Shane arrives and brings Eggbert. Everyone throws Eggbert around, including Shane. Spike is scared because she's going to have a baby, and she says Shane is only scared that his parents will find out. Spike gets mad and throws down the egg, breaking it. Shane returns home and says "Mom, Dad...there's something I've gotta tell you." Trivia= *The character featured in the final freeze frame for this episode was Shane. *This episode marks the first appearances of Simon Dexter, Scooter Webster and Dwayne Myers. *This is the last full episode in which Wheels doesn't have glasses. *Although she appeared in several episodes of the first season, this is the first episode in which Alexa Pappadopolos' name is mentioned. *This episode marks the start of Alexa and Simon Dexter's first relationship. *This episode marks the first and last appearances of Eggbert the Egg. |-| Gallery= Eggbert1.01.png Eggbert1.02.png Eggbert1.03.png Eggbert1.04.png Eggbert1.05.png Eggbert1.06.png Eggbert1.07.png Eggbert1.08.png Eggbert1.09.png Eggbert1.10.png Eggbert1.12.png Eggbert1.png Eggbert2.png Eggbert1.13.png Eggbert1.14.png Eggbert1.15.png Eggbert1.16.png Eggbert1.17.png Eggbert1.18.png Eggbert1.19.png Eggbert1.20.png Picture 30.png Eggbert1.21.png Eggbert1.22.png Eggbert1.23.png Eggbert1.26.png Eggbert1.27.png Eggbert1.28.png Eggbert1.29.png Eggbert1.30.png Eggbert1.31.png Eggbert1.32.png Eggbert1.33.png E1.jpg Eggbert1.34.png Eggbert1.35.png Picture 4X.png Picture 9X.png Picture 16X.png Picture 17X.png Picture 28X.png Picture 33X.png Picture 342.png Picture 352.png Picture 402.png joey-snake-wheels-2.png joey-snake-wheels3.png joey-11.png snake-wheels5.png |-| Cast= (Ordered alphabetically) *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Michael Carry as Simon Dexter *Christopher Charlesworth as Scooter Webster *Sarah Charlesworth as Susie Rivera *Irene Courakos as Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter *Angela Deiseach as Erica Farrell *Maureen Deiseach as Heather Farrell *Anais Granofsky as Lucy Fernandez *Michelle Goodeve as Ms. Avery *Rebecca Haines as Kathleen Mead *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Bill Parrot as Shane McKay *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Nicole Stoffman as Stephanie Kaye *Duncan Waugh as Arthur Kobalewscuy *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Link= *Watch Eggbert on YouTube Category:DJH Episodes Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 2 Episodes Category:Season Premiere